


A Crush

by thanku4urlove



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M, and if that's not a shining endorsement then idk what is, my beta reader said that this was so cute that it was gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: Mingyu let out a wild giggle and grabbed at Jihoon, pulling him down and rolling them across the bed. Jihoon's back landed on the mattress, Mingyu getting on his hands and knees over him. He was beaming."What?" Jihoon asked him.Mingyu has a very simple question for Jihoon.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 132





	A Crush

**Author's Note:**

> HEY I FINALLY WROTE SOMETHING FOR THIS FANDOM THAT'S LESS THAN 1k WORDS YAY

Jihoon glanced up at the sound of his bedroom door opening, not very surprised at all to see Mingyu there. Jihoon was on his front, his legs stretched out across the mattress, propped up on his elbows and scrolling on his phone. He didn't bother to move over as Mingyu wedged himself on the bed next to him, lying on his back, his hair splayed off his forehead and across Jihoon's pillow, looking Jihoon in the eye.

"Do you have a crush on me?"

The question was asked simply, like Mingyu wanted to know what the weather was going to be tomorrow, or what he was going to eat for dinner. Jihoon blinked at him.

"I... What?"

"A crush on me," Mingyu said again. The question didn't seem to be teasing, Mingyu continuing to look him in the eyes, patiently waiting for a genuine answer. Jihoon laughed.

"Mingyu, that's..." He trailed off. Again, Mingyu didn't smile back. Jihoon was well and confused now. "Seriously? Why are you asking me this?"

Mingyu simply blinked. "I just want to know," he said.

"A crush? But we... Is there something going on with you that I should know about?"

"I'm just curious," Mingyu said, and Jihoon sighed.

"Mingyu, we've literally been dating for the past three years."

A small smile curled Mingyu's lips. Small things like that always had a way of putting a skip in Jihoon's chest; Mingyu's pride, when their relationship was talked about.

"That doesn't answer my question, though." The smile had traveled from Mingyu's face and into his chest, into his voice. This _was_ teasing, Jihoon thought. "I want to know if you have a crush on me. You know; racing heart, sweaty palms. Butterflies!"

Jihoon rolled his eyes, heaving out another sigh and letting his head fall onto his pillow. His boyfriend was ridiculous.

"Sweaty? I'm not Hoshi," he grumbled as he lifted back up, and Mingyu laughed a little.

"Come on!" he insisted, nudging Jihoon's shin with his knee. "Answer the question."

He was looking at Jihoon imploringly, all big brown eyes. It was the oldest trick in the book. Jihoon had seen it for the past seven years. He caved almost instantly.

"I--Mingyu. You know--you know that I do."

"Please, Jihoon?"

"Fine!" Jihoon balanced his weight on only one elbow, using the other hand to swat at his boyfriend. "Yes. I have a crush on you. I have a big crush on you, and it's embarrassing, and I _hate_ it, and--"

He didn't get further, because Mingyu let out a wild giggle and grabbed at him, pulling Jihoon down onto his chest and rolling them across the bed. Jihoon's back landed on the mattress, Mingyu getting up on his hands and knees over him. He was beaming.

"What?" Jihoon asked him.

"You like me."

"Shut up." Mingyu was lucky that he was this cute.

"You like me!" Mingyu exclaimed, giggling. "Do I make you nervous, Jihoon?"

With Mingyu over him like this, Jihoon wasn't sure that he could deny the flutter of tension in his stomach with a straight face.

"This isn't fair," he complained instead, and Mingyu laughed openly, leaning down to pepper his face and neck with kisses until Jihoon was squirming and laughing back, finding Mingyu's head with his hands and twisting his fingers in his hair to better hold him still and kiss him properly. Mingyu's small burst of energy calmed under Jihoon's touch and he let himself down gently as Jihoon kissed him, resting on him comfortably, smiling at him when Jihoon pulled away. His eyes were bright.

"Does it help if I tell you that I have a crush on you too?"

Those words had Jihoon understanding why Mingyu had asked; he knew that Mingyu loved him, knew that as true as he knew anything else, but hearing Mingyu _liked_ him, something so simple and sweet, brought a smile to Jihoon's face that was too wide and silly to hide. And Mingyu had even spared him the embarrassment of having to ask.

"Maybe a little," he admitted, pulling Mingyu in again.

**Author's Note:**

> mingyu spends the whole evening telling the other members that jihoon has a crush on him. nobody is surprised. jihoon spends the whole evening whacking mingyu on the arm. 
> 
> I can be found on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/sudamasochist) where I cry about these two on the regular


End file.
